Anya Ning
Anya is a main character in Highland Mew Mew Anya Outfit 1.png|Anya's School Uniform Anya Outfit 2.png|Anya as Mew Lĕng Yē zi Anya Outfit 3.png|Anya possessed by Velaira Name: Anya Ning Age: '''16 '''Sign: '''Gemini '''Family: Judy Ning Personality Anya carries herself very highly and tries to make sure she is never seen in an unsightly manner. She expects herself to appear perfect and simultaneously expects perfection out of everything. She is apt to snub anyone who does not meet her standards, but because she has unusually high standards, this is typically anyone she meets. Anya crumbles quite poorly under pressure and when things don’t go her way, but rather than becoming frustrated and stubborn like Gwen, she simply struggles to function at all, nearly breaking down. However, she always holds herself as though nothing bothers her in order to bother the people who can’t stand her attitude and appear collected. She fights hard to maintain concentration and poise, coping with her own struggles by putting others down, such as Miel. Interests Anya enjoys ballet, orchestral music '''(especially string instruments), and other arts considered to be for elite-class citizens. She has few academic interests regarding books and literature, but she does enjoy sports and music, not unlike Gwen whom she sees quite regularly as a result (she has gone toe-to-toe quite often with Gwen in her classes). Despite how she carries herself and that she is good in what she enjoys doing, she also suffers in her grades for academic subjects and is often subject to being reprimanded harshly by her uptight mother. '''Mew Name/Form Anya''' becomes '''Mew Lĕng Yē Zi (Cold Coconut), but she’s referred to as''' "Blue'” for short due to her colors. She is infused with a '''Dhole', however her animal appearance is altered by the coloration of her Mew form and her traits appear as such instead of the traditional orange color. Mew Lĕng Yē Zi’s Mew mark is a claw, which is on her left arm. Power and Weapons Mew Lĕng Yē Zi’s element is ice, and her powers are desire-based. When she wants something, she will be able to make it happen and her powers will flow. But if she is confused about what she wants to gain from her power or subconsciously doesn’t will something, she cannot attack with her powers. She fights with the Cold Harp, which she holds sideways to strum with one hand, away from herself. When she does so, the harp summons a massive wave of ice shards or ice dust (depending on what she wants) that erupt from the weapon and shoot out toward the enemy. Fighting Style Mew Lĕng Yē Zi prefers to fight from a distance, much like Mew Honey Cream. However, she is not afraid to engage in close combat when needed. She is proficient and poised in ballet, so she incorporates it in her fighting style when she is confronted with someone hand-to hand. She is impeccably dexterous and is difficult to hit as a result, making fighting her frustrating. She is much more apt to dodge than to engage at first, finding it more fun to mess with her enemies that way, especially with Mew Velvet, who is very hotheaded and frustrates easily. 'Possessed Form' When Anya is possessed by Velaira (See 'Episodes'), her appearance is not all that different, however her Mew outfit is now torn due to being temporarily engulfed in fire and her eyes match Velaira’s to indicate her presence. Furthermore, both of the girls' powers are fused and the possessed Anya is now also able to use '''cold fire '''instead of just ice. She can send out a burst of cold fire and create walls of ice as well. Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Annika's Pages Category:Blue Mews Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Villains Category:Highland Mew Mew Category:Mew Mews Category:Females